konosubafandomcom-20200223-history
Wiz/Relationships
Aqua Due to Aqua's natural instinct to exterminate all unholy creatures, she initially gave Wiz a hard time and even tried to purify the latter because of her status as an undead lich. During their second meeting, Aqua announced her identity as the patron goddess of the Axis Cult to scare Wiz, but the Goddess soon got mad because Wiz was terrified by her connection to Axis Cultists and not by her identity as a goddess. However, after Aqua finally understands Wiz's kind and caring nature, she comes to appreciate Wiz as a great friend. She performs rite of passage in the cemetery in Wiz's place, and later performs magic tricks in front of the shop to help attract customers. On the other hand, Wiz still views herself as a human, so she has great respect for Aqua. Wiz is also caring and protective of Aqua, whenever the latter is scolded by others. Satou Kazuma Kazuma is the first person in his team to recognize Wiz as a kindhearted lich, because she was essentially doing a goddess's work by performing rite of passage for the underprivileged ghosts at impoverished parts of the cemetery. Plus, Wiz is one of the very few in Axel that has a normal personality, so Kazuma has stepped in and protected Wiz from Aqua's purification attempts on several occasions. Kazuma is grateful towards Wiz for teaching him Drain Touch, getting them a place to stay, and later show-casing his own merchandise in the shop. However, knowing the quirky nature of Wiz's products, he still has strong reservation about buying anything from Wiz's Magic Shop. Vanir Before Wiz became a lich, she was obsessed with to trying to purge Vanir. Several months after weekly attempts from Wiz on his life, each ending in hilarious failures, he became so attached to her, due to her negative emotions, that other sources became 'tasteless'. Vanir is also responsible for giving Wiz the technique to turn into a lich, after a failed attempt to form a contract with him to save her party members' lives. Wiz was friends with Vanir while both were in the Demon King's Army, because both of them have the ironclad rule to "never kill humans." They also promised each other to build the best shop in the land, which the devil would use to finance the construction of a grand underground dungeon for Vanir. After his defeat by Kazuma's team and his resurrection, Vanir started to live and work in Wiz's shop. As a result of Wiz having horrible business senses, the harder Wiz worked, the deeper they will be in debt. So Vanir took every opportunity and tried to make Wiz take a vacation. He would have her just handle the sale/counter, or even send her on a spa vacation. However, all of Vanir's "nice" gestures simply made Wiz appreciate Vanir more, so she became even more motivated to work hard. At times, when Wiz wasted all their profits to buy useless products, Vanir has even used his sure-kill Death Ray on his close friend. However, since Wiz is an undead lich, she will always revive later and promise to work day and night to correct her mistakes. Beldia They weren't particularly close, but they knew each other because of a curse he placed on her party members. Both of them were also Demon Generals. Wiz, however, was a little troubled by Beldia, because he liked to roll his head under her skirt. He was also heavily responsible for why Wiz had to become a lich. Category:Relationships